


Their Love Was Soft, Fluffy and Perverted [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Series: The Micro-Battle of Epic Proportions I [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, micro-podfic, text with audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi





	

| 

**Fandom:** Bleach 

**Pairings:** Ichimaru Gin/Kon 

**Rating:** G 

**Length:** 11s 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/micro-battle%20of%20epic%20proportions/their%20love%20was%20soft,%20fluffy%20and%20perverted.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
